Creepypasta Wiki:Chat/Logs/21 March 2015
08:42 o kurde 08:42 za niedługo 50 odcinek 08:43 czekam na specjal :) 08:43 speszyl 08:45 "Gała to nie seks- 08:45 -No niby tak, niby jest tańsza od numerka" xd dd 08:46 Ziemia 08:46 Rycerz Cards Againts 08:46 xD 08:47 Raczej 08:47 Cards Againts Rycerzanity 08:47 o/ 08:47 o/ 08:48 "Tam masz damskie buty w meśkim rozmiarze" xd 08:48 siema Karu 08:48 Demonologia to dzieci ognia spażeni na poparzenia 4 stopnia 08:48 o/ 08:48 o/ 08:48 ahaha xd 08:48 "Fukcty" 08:48 Kartofel graj xD 08:48 Serku 08:48 mam zapytanie 08:49 Po co wychodzisz z gier? (lf) 08:49 Skarpetki są niewygodne 08:49 *Fuckty 08:49 Hej Fifik 08:49 A czemu nie? 08:49 xD 08:49 demonologia rzeczywistość jest okropna tu hipokryzja jest jak religijny dogmat 08:49 Hexa 08:49 Gdyż dostałeś bana na tydzień ;_; 08:49 Wa 08:49 t 08:49 Kartofel, graj 08:49 wat * 08:49 Kto ma bana na tydzien? 08:49 dlatego śpię nago :) 08:49 Serek w GO 08:49 (huehue) 08:49 XD 08:49 http://pyx-1.pretendyoure.xyz/zy/game.jsp#game=92 08:49 nie chce mi się 08:49 Ja niby śpię w skarpetkach? 08:49 Ja 08:49 Za co? 08:49 Nie 08:49 Hasło "ho" 08:49 xD 08:49 Za wychodzenie. 08:49 ;_: 08:49 chu chu chu 08:50 Chuligan 08:50 Serku, wiesz kim jest ,,Krul Fapaja''? 08:50 Nie 08:50 xD 08:50 jj oloł Karu i Hex o/ 08:50 ech 08:50 Aha .-. 08:50 idę coś sobie do żarcia zrobić 08:50 Kaszub, oczywiście ten ban na GO był niesprawiedliwy? XD 08:50 Chu 08:51 był :F 08:51 chciał napisać ch*j na murze ale gliny go zobaczyły a ten zaczął pisać Chuligan 08:51 Taa jasne xD 08:52 iksde 08:52 Chumus 08:52 Kirtsu ostrzeżenie 08:52 A ja dostałem bana za to że zabiłem 5 przeciwników 08:53 za co? 08:53 miałem napisać przez "h" żeby nie można było się domyślić? 08:53 xd 08:53 Ja dostałem przedwczoraj za spawn ludzi 3 cm przed moją procą (bP) 08:53 Najlepszy ban ever 08:54 Hurtownik mogłeś napisać 08:54 Albo Hurtownia 08:54 Rycerz 08:54 co 08:54 ostrzeżenie 08:54 ? 08:54 rYCERZ 08:54 Rycerz 08:54 Misko, nie możesz ostrzegać chatmodów 08:54 Za grożenie 08:54 ostrzeżenie 08:54 08:54 xd 08:54 Karu 08:54 misko ogar 08:54 x"D 08:54 XD 08:54 Od ostrzegania chatmodów jestem ja 08:55 Karu pw 08:55 Nie będziesz mi mówić jak mam żyć! 08:55 ślepy nie jestem 08:55 Misko zakład? 08:55 (Albo ja w przyszłości) 08:55 Karu, ale najlepszego wzroku to też nie masz 08:55 Rycerz 08:55 Adam widzi przyszłość 08:55 D1 08:55 jestem już Silver IV (la) 08:55 D1 08:55 I nauczyłem strzelać Full Auto 08:55 Pierdziele 08:55 Dostanę (cookie) ? 08:56 nie 08:56 dostaneisz bana] 08:56 (TT) 08:56 Rycerz 08:56 Idę grać w Cat Mario 08:56 Gaben approves Xd 08:56 co 08:56 Adam może Cię pozwać za grożenie 08:56 Gaben mi przynajmniej dał tego Silvera ;_; 08:56 do sądu z ADHD 08:56 choć mam zepsutą strzałke w prawo 08:56 Kirtsu to jaj estem sądem 08:57 Rycerz, a wiesz co jest śmieszne? 08:57 ? 08:57 Mam niby kupić kolegom skiny bo mnie WyCarry'owali 08:57 ;_; 08:57 XD XD 08:57 hahaha 08:57 Co z tego że byłem drugi? 08:57 ,,Kupujesz nam skiny za boosting'' 08:58 XD 08:58 co za lumpy 08:58 może jeszcze zajmiesz się produkcją jedwabników XD XD 08:58 Przynajmniej mogę szpanować przed innymi 08:58 pamiętam pierwszy ranked z nimi: ,,Jezóóó, nie grajmy z nim bo nie ma rangi'' 08:58 Teraz mi całują stopy 08:58 ale gejoza 08:59 (lf) 09:00 Stopy są fajne 09:00 ale nie męskie 09:00 one mają czasami włochy O.o 09:00 omg 09:01 zaraz was kicknę za perwersje 09:01 Śnił mi się Koron jako ministrant i Adam B. jako ksiądz 09:01 HAHAHAHHAHAHA 09:01 o.O 09:01 za co kick? 09:01 Fajne masz sny Karu 09:01 Adam 09:02 twoja kariera księdza wzrosła 09:02 Tyle że nie wiesz jak wyglądam XD 09:02 Pewnie zamiast twarzy 09:02 miałes swój avatar 09:02 Karu 09:02 Czy to był avatar? o.O 09:02 Adam, śnił mi się chłopak w czarnych włosach z koszulką z Twoim awaterem i napis Adam Bounafiff 09:02 O.O 09:02 gdzie napis? 09:02 Nad głową jak w MC ? O. 09:03 Fajnie że ja jestem prawie że łysy 09:03 okazuje się 09:03 Adam to dziewczyna Blondyna nie nosi Koszulek i nie jest Adam Bounafiffem 09:03 XD 09:03 *Dam dam daaaaam* 09:03 *Illuminati Song* 09:04 To co teraz? .v. 09:04 a Koron był pokazany jako jakiś niedorozwinięty z mordy w komży ze swoim awatarem i Adam gonił go z wodą święconą i zaganiał do prac na plebanii 09:04 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PJLSzsEjpWM 09:04 Ksiądz się chwieje na anbonie 09:05 bo król polski się narodził 09:05 o.o 09:05 http://komixxy.pl/1445081/Wszedzie-skojarzenia 09:05 x'D 09:05 Adam coś czuję że sprzedaż śmietany w twojej miejscowości wzrośnie trzykrotnie Xd 09:05 if you know what i mean 09:05 (zbok) 09:06 Helou 09:06 oloł Nos o/ 09:06 XD 09:06 O/ 09:06 siema nosek 09:07 Ziemia ci 09:09 ... 09:09 Umarli jak Nos przyszedł D: 09:09 ...... 09:09 Nos coś wie d1 09:09 Ja zapomniałem 09:09 * HexaghonisT umiera 09:09 D: 09:09 (watching) 09:09 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PJLSzsEjpWM 09:10 Nosek, Karu miał sen o tym że ja byłem księdzem a Koron ministrantem 09:10 ;______; 09:11 wat 09:11 Noseł 09:11 zgłaszam się do grupy ds rozbudowy 09:11 To nie do mnie tylko do Karu 09:11 HexaghonisT, a jak tam Twoje pasty do rozbudowy? :> 09:12 Zgłosiłeś się do zespołu więc czas na działanie 09:12 Działam 09:12 Tylko ich nie widzę 09:12 Otóż wszystko przeglądam 09:12 Ale nic 09:12 :( 09:13 Lecę myć auto. nerka . 09:13 dovbra no to do roboty 09:13 Woreczek żółciowy 09:13 skoro zespół do ds rozbudowy 09:13 stoi w miejscu 09:13 to trzeba go rozruszać 09:16 Amen 09:16 ... 09:16 nema 09:16 ... 03:36 Pewnie pijany byłem, czy coś. 03:36 (bp) 03:36 '=' 03:36 Rycerz ciągle przecież opowiada że sama mu się strzelba odbezpiecza. (bp) 03:36 Ok, ja może lepiej pójdę 03:36 Pa ;_; 03:36 (bb) 03:36 (bb) 03:36 Cześć ;-; 03:37 * HexaghonisT nic nie robi 03:37 * Armata Aracza spada ze strychu strzelając kulami armatnimi aby wykonały pokojowy lot nad Putinem 03:37 o/ lobotakerka 03:37 witam 03:37 o/ 03:37 Ce. 03:37 Cześć. 03:37 Raven - waat xD 03:37 siema Lobo 03:37 https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/236x/d8/0a/36/d80a36ed5c8940274ae9c1eed4a17c9a.jpg wat 03:37 o/ hajs 03:37 siema Banan 03:37 nowa wyszła minute temu 03:37 hej Bana 03:37 hayo 03:37 akurat jak nowa poszła XD 03:37 Banan* 03:37 Lobo to Nowa D1 03:37 Lobo na Biurokratę! (ALL!) 03:37 tak 03:38 Banan, kiedy Porwani i Odwróceni? 03:38 lobo na Admina! 03:38 Mama! 03:38 (bp) 03:38 Lobo ;-; 03:38 wtf 03:38 * Taki jeden z Nysy tuli Mamę 03:38 Może Porwani będą x'D 03:38 Dragi weszły motzno 03:38 łoooo to dobrze 03:38 ok, nie mam co robić 03:38 to dobrze 03:38 Banan <3 03:38 bo hajsik weszła 03:38 pobaw się z nią 03:38 XD 03:38 Nie wiem, mam ochotę na coś poważnego, smutnego, dobijającego i ogólnie złego - bo dziś mam wyjątkowo dobry humor ^^ 03:38 Nowuś <3 03:38 Raven za dużo chciałbyś widziecXD 03:38 HAJS <3 03:38 Banan <3 03:38 Się zgadza 03:38 :l 03:38 Kuro <3 03:39 Nowuś <3 03:39 Banan, a Kuro serduszkuje do Adasia :c 03:39 Kuro, co ;-; 03:39 MAMO A KYU TO MOJA CÓRKA! 03:39 Nysa, nie ;-; 03:39 Nowa ty sama serduszkujesz do Adasia 03:39 ;-; 03:39 Nowa, co ;-; 03:39 Rycerz, nie :c 03:39 Kurde 03:39 Zdradzajo mie 03:39 jak to nie 03:39 ;-; 03:39 to niby od czego mu kaszalot napęczniał? 03:39 Adam serduszkował do mnie (ogw) 03:39 nie ogarniam 03:39 hej Adam 03:39 o/ 03:39 Ej, tak sobie patrzę co ludzie robią i zgłaszanie na CS że ktoś nie ma tych 13 lat na wikię wydaje mi się trochę żałosne .-. 03:39 Podaj chociaż jeden przykład kiedy do niego zaserduszkowałam 03:39 Tylko Piniek jest mi wierny ;-; 03:39 Lobo 03:39 o/ 03:39 Cześć Adameł. 03:39 Rey Mysterio jest w AAA c nie? 03:39 Piniak serduszkuje też kogoś 03:39 i słuchaj 03:39 ;-; 03:39 Nie mam już nikogo ;-; 03:39 chyba 03:39 cytuję: 03:39 nie wiem 03:39 a co? 03:40 * Noworoczna tuli Bananka :c 03:40 Ja jestem ci wierna :c 03:40 ta akurat 03:40 Mogę oddać ci nawet moje mango! D: 03:40 Z Meksyku znowu napływają do nas nieprzyjemne newsy. Otóż podczas gali AAA, zawodnik Hijo del Perro Aguayo zemdlał. Wrestler został przetransportowany do szpitala, gdzie niestety zmarł. 03:40 03:40 Najszczersze kondolencje dla jego rodziny i przyjaciół. 03:40 03:40 Oby było to ostatnie smutne wydarzenie związane z AAA i Lucha Libre. 03:40 03:40 Rest in peace, El Hijo del Perro Aguayo. 03:40 a zarywanie do Adama to co? 03:40 * Bananowyhajs tula Nowuś ;-; 03:40 Bow PW! 03:40 Rey miał mu zrobić 619 03:40 ale zemdlał. 03:40 wszyscy widzieli jak podrywałąś adama 03:40 ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) 03:40 Rycerz, pacnęłam go .-. 03:40 Raven potwierdzi 03:40 .-. 03:40 utwierdzam 03:40 Ey ey halo halo, każdy z was zarywa do Adasia? ;-; 03:40 ow 03:40 Hajs, podobno jesteś matką Nysy 03:40 A to, że macie jakieś zbereźne myśli to nie moja wina 03:40 widziszi? 03:40 smuteczek tak bardzo 03:40 Adam, nie zabieraj mi moich loszek ;-; 03:40 .v. 03:40 .v. 03:40 Kuro, da ;-; 03:41 ja za to robię komiks na 50 urodziny Takera >U< 03:41 A ja jestem jego córką :3 03:41 * Noworoczna tuli Bananka :c 03:41 daj to był chiński sprzedawca jaj 03:41 O>O 03:41 Lobo 03:41 Kocham tylko ciebie, Bananku :c 03:41 jeszcze linkacz 03:41 Banan, to będziesz kończyć? 03:41 Kuro, nieeee ;-; 03:41 Nowuś <3 03:41 Lobo, da ;-; 03:41 Adam, jeszcze nieskończony 03:41 http://www.cda.pl/video/19052401/FlinstonowieWielkie-Lubu-dubu-animacja-2015-dubbing :) 03:41 Dla Ciebie skończę to x'D 03:41 still better love story than 50 shades of grey 03:41 (y) 03:41 Adam, ja czekam, aż wyjdzie do sklepów 03:41 That's for u Lobo 03:41 Ale obejrzyj :E 03:42 Chcę do domu. 03:42 nie znoszę dubbingów, a w wersji płytowej będzie można obejrzeć angielską wersję z napisami 03:42 a co, jeśli samemu sobie podkłada głos Taker? (la) 03:42 Kuro, a gdzie jesteś? ;-; 03:42 Czasami i w napisach są głupoty .-. 03:42 Aracz 03:42 ja chcę tylko usłyszeć ten epicki głos (la) 03:42 zwłaszcza kiedy tłumaczy się przez translate google (awesome) 03:43 Hajs w pracy. 03:43 Możliwe. 03:43 Ou. 03:43 Współczuję (bp) 03:43 Mam klientkę, która ma zakłócenia w kanale zwrotnym. 03:43 Lel. 03:43 Biedna, co chwilę nie ma internetu. 03:43 tak samo oglądałam Scooby-ego-Doo 03:43 * Taki jeden z Nysy tańczy dubstep do góry od tyłu 03:43 angielski z napisami 03:43 skubidu 03:43 Lobo wtf XD 03:43 bo wrestlerzy tam podkładali głosy 03:43 Lobo czemu kudłaty wygląda jak po wiadrze? 03:43 Brat PW bez zwrotu "Co?" proszę 03:43 "Who's awesome? I'm awesome!" XD 03:43 Rycerz (mean) 03:43 Wiecie że na świecie jest dużo araczów 03:44 (?) 03:44 heloł 03:44 o/ 03:44 Kudłaty wygląda jakby skopcił 2 gramy 03:44 hej 03:44 Chryste 03:44 Cześć. 03:44 o/ 03:44 siema 03:44 Brony ;i 03:44 pierwsza scena z Mysterio. 03:44 Poniacze D : 03:44 wtf Rycerz 03:44 i on mówi Sześćset Dziewietnaście 03:44 O>O 03:44 Lobo 03:44 jest scena na cmentarzu O>O 03:44 lobo no nie wtf 03:44 jak ludzie mogą robić pasty o msp 03:44 tylko takie sa fakty 03:44 właśnie DLATEGO chcę obejrzeć angielską wersję 03:44 dlatego tyle je 03:44 bo ma gastro 03:44 jestem załamany 03:44 wieczne gastro 03:45 Ale musisz zobaczyć (la) 03:45 nie 03:45 19:00 03:45 i dlatego ciągle wpyla 03:45 bo testuja dragi 03:45 Adam, wiesz jak w SD mówili nazwisko McMahona? 03:45 Makmahon (ogw) 03:45 Jak .-. 03:45 ja nie brony ja były brony ale mi nick został 03:45 o.o 03:45 zamiast Makman 03:45 Poniacz, czasami pojawiają się i dziwniejsze tematy na pasty. 03:45 np? 03:45 ból d*py tak bardzo (ogw) 03:45 Ogólnie jak już nie jesteś brony to chyba trochę wstyd taki nick mieć :E 03:45 Aracz 03:45 dlatego czekam na premierę 03:45 da się zmienić? :B 03:45 Pooglądaj te pasty to się dowiesz .-. 03:45 rycerz widział zboczoną wersję poniaczów (ogw) 03:46 Poniacz: tak 03:46 BRAT MWŚ 03:46 Można zgłosić na CS o zmianę nicku. 03:46 (ogw) serio? 03:46 Bosh 03:46 Wow spróbuje 03:46 Daniel Bryan chantuje ,,Tak'' 03:46 (ogw) 03:46 Poniacz, czekaj 03:46 Raven - ja widziałem jak znajomy tego w internecie szukał. W szkole (ogw) 03:46 Sio już! 03:46 Na mwś! 03:46 Ostatecznie znalazł. 03:46 http://spolecznosc.wikia.com/wiki/Pomoc:Zmiana_nazwy_u%C5%BCytkownika 03:46 Ale nick jednak zachowam :B 03:46 a dobra idem 03:46 czekaj 03:46 Ponia 03:46 cz 03:46 teraz już wiesz 03:46 D[[]]: 03:46 o kurde 03:46 pamiętam cie 03:46 czemu czekam na premierę 03:46 byłeś na Spam Landii, nie? 03:46 http://community.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contact/rename-account 03:47 nie zamierzam tego oglądać i psuć sobie humoru (ogw) 03:47 wystarczy mi SD i ich "Makmahon" (ogw) 03:47 Nie powiem z czym mi się skrót SD kojarzy XD 03:47 z napisami było znacznie śmieszniejsze i znośniejsze 03:47 Karta SD (all!) 03:48 (L)SD 03:48 Rycerz - won oglądać Greja! D: 03:48 mogę prosić o pomoc? 03:48 XD 03:48 Słucham. 03:48 poniacz, możesz 03:48 przeczytałem won oglądać geja Xd 03:48 pytaj 03:48 LoboTaker oglądałam Greja ;3 03:48 nie mam pomysłu na nick :( 03:48 http://community.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contact/rename-account 03:48 tutaj zmienisz 03:48 Jezu słodki 03:48 Drewniana gra aktorska zawsze spoko. 03:48 Weź pierwsze 2 litery swojego imienia + a + 2 pierwsze nazwiska. 03:48 xD 03:48 Napisz co wyszło xD 03:48 Podobno "romantyczne" 03:48 Aracz 03:48 (OGW) 03:48 Adaja 03:48 Anaku 03:49 kuffa 03:49 Mój nick tak powstał .-. 03:49 adela? 03:49 wyszedł mi skrót mojego imienia + 2 pierwsze litery nazwiska D: 03:49 artur (all!) 03:49 A nazwisko podobne jak z hymnu :E 03:49 Bananowyhajs 03:49 Podobno "romantyczne" 03:49 Hyhy 03:49 Podobno erotyczne xD 03:49 Mi wyszlo coś dziwnego 03:49 x'D 03:49 ale mniejsza z tym 03:49 Raven 9mean) 03:50 Pisiont twarzy to pornografia do oglądania w kinach .-. 03:50 Ale to nawet nie jest pornografia. 03:50 To pornos ze śluben na końcu .> 03:56 * Taki jeden z Nysy rzuca bratem o ścianę 03:56 Brat na MWŚ pomóc mi z synem 03:56 Rico 03:56 dobra mam nowy nick i przyjdzie do mnie na e-mail odp 03:56 wróce tu jako FoxOfApocalypse 03:56 ok 03:56 uderzam 03:56 czekamy 03:57 lis apokoalipsy 03:57 no nieźle 03:57 (lis) 03:57 Taki trochę Rycerz Śmierci. 03:57 Jaracz cicho XD 03:57 haracz. 03:58 * PoniaczMajster w sowieckiej rosjii jumpscaruje foxyego 03:58 Arturek ;^; 03:58 Pałer pindol wbił na MWŚ 03:58 to ten lump co mnie zbanował 03:58 Zuo 03:58 Serio Fox ze względu na FNaF? 03:58 03:58 to też ale ogólnie lubię lisy 03:58 OLABOGA MOJEGO FNAFA OBRAŻAJO 03:58 D: 03:59 * Noworoczna turla się przez czat 03:59 Łoooo 03:59 fnaf całe moje życie 03:59 * Aracz zatrzymuje Nową. 03:59 Bo ja mam obiadek :c 03:59 obiad o 17:00 03:59 * HexaghonisT zatrzymuje Nową przed turlaniem się 03:59 jj 03:59 (STOPNOW) 03:59 03:59 Aracz, czemu mnie zatrzymnałeś? :c 03:59 A ja mam grilla ^^ 03:59 zatrzymałeś* 03:59 :c 03:59 Zatrzymałem bo się turlasz i jeszcze coś sobie zrobisz ;-; 03:59 Podobny chcą usunąć CP pt"Prawdziwy Die" 03:59 żeby mi pingło, piszcie mój pełny nick plis 03:59 Mój czat ma lagi 03:59 lobo 03:59 I Aracz mnie wyprzedza 03:59 zmień sobie pingowane.. 03:59 DIE* 04:00 LoboTaker C: 04:00 Aracz, mogłabym się poturlać na kogoś :c 04:00 A ja chciałem już ją złowrogo zatrzymać 04:00 No i go przeturlać. 04:00 no właśnie przez logi nie mogę c: 04:00 A to niekoniecznie byłoby miłe ;-; 04:00 XD 04:00 Tak :c 04:00 * Noworoczna odtrzymuje się i turla :c 04:00 Nie krępuj się 04:00 (elef) 04:00 * HexaghonisT złowieszczo złowrogo zatrzymuje Nową 04:00 Podobno Modowie Mogą Usuwać Arty? 04:01 >:):)"> 04:01 Jesteś zły 04:01 * Noworoczna dalej się turla i przeturluje Hexa 04:01 ;^; 04:01 * HexaghonisT zapomina sie przeturlać 04:01 Dzwońcie po karetkę D: 04:01 wat 04:01 * Raven2015 dzwoni pod 996 04:01 999 luju D: 04:01 elo 04:02 wiedziałem 04:02 997 (no) 04:02 *996 04:02 666 04:02 Pałer pindol jest pokeśmieciem 04:02 Nowa, uprzedziłaś mnie .-. 04:02 ^^ 04:02 ^^ 04:02 zw 04:02 Rycerz, ostrzeżenie 04:02 Nie obrażamy nikogo .-. 04:02 kurde, bez takich 04:02 Nawet pokefanów. 04:02 niech wam będzie 04:02 Lobo! 04:02 Użyj ataku metalu na nim! 04:02 co Nys? 04:02 ale mnie lamus zbanowął za jedno przekleństwo na 1000 lat na MWŚ D: 04:02 (dafuq) 04:03 xd 04:03 kto taki? 04:03 POWER DRAGON 04:03 aha xd 04:03 On lubi statki. 04:03 żeby nic więcej nie dopisać 04:03 do niego 04:03 Samoloty też. 04:03 Corazon mi powiedział, że tam jest ogólny zakaz przeklinania, nawet z cenzurą 04:03 Kto mi tu pokemony obraża 04:03 Dawał jakieś linki do jakiegoś anime gdzie statki były przedstawione jako ludzie :E 04:03 hej Bow 04:04 ja tam leżałam i płakałam xd 04:04 MWŚ to już nie to samo co kiedyś .> 04:06 a opowiadań pisac to nie ma komu 04:07 taki ciul jak power dragon powinien zamiatać pustynię]\ 04:07 ED i spółka. 04:07 Zet Wu. 04:07 Piję colę i się mi przypomniały czasy kiedy byłem na grillu i piłem colę 04:07 A cola była dobra 04:07 zetwu 04:08 Rycerz, prawda 04:08 ale że co? 04:08 jj 04:08 XD 04:08 tylko 2 osoby trują mi tyłek o to, bym nadal pisała SoL 04:08 SoL 04:08 ale lobo w czym miałem rację? 04:08 Copypaste dat and mieć spokój today 04:08 że nawet nie ma komu pisać opowiadań 04:08 ja jestem protoplastą kotów 04:09 Ja placków 04:09 nom 04:09 Królowa Lobo I 04:09 jestem także protoplastą pokemonów 04:09 nie żaden mew 04:09 Idę jeść więc tak na dłużej znikam. 04:09 smacznego o/ 04:09 A ja jem obiadek sobie 04:09 pa oa 04:09 Awiwederczi Roma Astalawista Dowidzenie Sajonaradowidzeniadobranoc 04:09 i czuję się z tym dobrze 04:09 \o 04:09 Hex 04:10 idziesz? D: 04:10 nys wracaj na MWŚ 04:10 kuźwa 04:10 Gdzie 04:10 tam gdzie życie 04:10 ej 04:10 tak trochę jak tak patrzę na MWŚ 04:10 Ale ja nie żyję 04:10 to mi się zdaje 04:10 że tam są większe downy niż tutaj (bp) 04:10 .-. 04:10 ale i tak was wszystkich lubię 04:11 Rycerz? 04:11 Oni zgłupieli od tego gadania o zboczonych rzeczach 04:11 Nie chce byc downem (ok) 04:11 co to MWŚ wiki? 04:11 Tam gdzie Lobo, 04:11 Tam zboczenie zawodowe xD 04:11 Nowa: bądź upem 04:11 Wróciłam! 04:11 Rycerz (yds) 04:11 Wiem, że tęskniliście 04:11 :3 4 04:11 :3 * 04:11 Ser (ayfkm) 04:11 xD 04:11 Rycerz Śmierci 04:11 to mi się zdaje 04:11 że tam są większe downy niż tutaj (bp) 04:11 ja tam walnęłam opowiadanie na miarę CP 04:11 +1 04:11 Rycerz pamiętaj że ja też tam jestem 04:11 xd 04:11 :/ 04:11 :3 04:11 BTW 04:12 Rycerz 04:12 Kaszub 04:12 Rycerz 04:12 Napisz mi opis choroby. 04:12 Do PBFa 04:12 co to jest MWŚ wiki? 04:12 Bo Piniak mnie olewa :c 04:12 ._. 04:12 Mój Własny Świat 04:12 Geez 04:12 Sej Łat? 04:12 Chcę ruszyć z PBFem 04:12 http://pl.piecdziesiat-twarzy-greya.wikia.com/wiki/Pi%C4%99%C4%87dziesi%C4%85t_Twarzy_Greya_Wiki czemu ja mam to otwarte w karcie ;-; 04:12 A brakuje mi tego głupiego opisu ;-; 04:12 Nowa bo ja to wysłałam x'D 04:13 '=' 04:13 Mnie sie nie pytaj 04:13 O, albo inaczej. 04:13 Ktoś chce mi pomóc z PBFem? 04:13 pisiont twarzy greya ;_; 04:13 dżizas 04:13 Kurcze 04:13 Potrzebuję jednego, sprawnego Administratora. 04:13 to już lepiej graficznie stoi Teoria Wiki 04:13 z dnia na dzień jestem coraz lepszy w Osu 04:13 xD 04:13 ja o to sama zadbałam B) 04:13 Który ogarnia podstawy HTMLa. 04:13 tylko jest ona pół-martwa (ok) 04:14 Lobo, może się skusisz na Osu? 04:14 niet 04:14 ;_: 04:14 xD 04:14 miałam to i nie zamierzam tego znów mieć 04:14 Adam grasz W cs:Go ? :V 04:14 nie mam refeksu 04:14 Serek, unbanned? 04:14 04:14 Nie xD 04:14 Spokojnie, Kiedyś go posiądziesz B) 04:14 o/ 04:14 a ktoś gra w DC Universe? c: 04:14 Co ty masz z tymi turniejami? ._. 04:15 zdrastwujcje 04:15 Serek 04:15 bo tam się najlepiej gra 04:15 hej Kalasher 04:15 jasne 04:15 Lobo to jest to moba od DC? 04:15 No tak ._> 04:15 * Noworoczna rzuca w Lobo pluszowym kotkiem D: 04:15 ŁAP! D: 04:15 taki multiplayer 04:15 To chodź w takim razie w Osu C: 04:15 Fajne to to? 04:15 * LoboTaker łapie pluszka 04:15 kotek :3 04:15 Jej! (kawaii) 04:15 Kotek D: 04:15 co wy na mwś robicie 04:16 Usunąłem (bp) 04:16 ja tam trolluję żeby nie byo 04:16 ;_______; 04:16 rycerz poszet 04:16 Lobo 04:16 Kyu - ja to dopiero ściągam (bp0 04:16 mam coś dla ciebie 04:16 (bp) 04:16 xD 04:16 póki co mam Injustice 04:16 A... Aha. 04:16 bo oni fajera trollcem nazywajo 04:16 Adam - ciśnij 04:16 To ja gram w HoTSa 04:16 za wejście 04:16 na czat 04:16 Jest osom <3 04:16 https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLtTBiAINUXznDcaCJ04bQLvTiH5HU5T22 Lobo Łap :3 04:16 nienormalni ludzie 04:16 z autyzmem 04:17 * Kalasher udaje Flegmina 04:17 Zobacz Kicia Koszykarz ^^ 04:17 btw. gra ktoś w SMITE? 04:17 kotki >U< 04:17 (lf) 04:17 Specjalnie dla Lobo 04:17 * Kalasher pluje flegmą po adamie 04:18 O ty D: 04:18 Kim jest Antasma Pożeracz Marzeń? :C 04:18 Bożeee 04:18 łłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii 04:18 jakie słoooooooodkieeeeeeee >U< 04:18 Kalasher 04:18 are de czempions 04:18 Lobo, obejrzyj Kicia Koszykarz (lf) 04:18 what 04:18 ?/ 04:18 oglądam 04:18 Kalasher, ogarnij 04:19 ok 04:19 Wątek:74495 Ostatni post. 04:19 2 takie coś i kick (litery i walnęły po gałach) 04:19 włąśnie to oglądam 04:19 łaj? ;-; 04:19 wchodze na wikie i bang 04:19 reklama bielizny 04:19 lel 04:19 nara 04:20 Graf, włącz AdBlocka 04:20 ja kiedyś miałam reklamy Durexu (bp) 04:20 nie chce mi sie XD 04:20 Ja mam reklamy UPC. 04:20 Z prostego powodu :> 04:21 jakiego? 04:21 Pracuję w UPC i najczęściej przeglądaną stroną 04:21 Kiedyś miałem reklamy stron porno... 04:21 Jest właśnie UPC. 04:21 aaaa 04:21 a potem Creepypasta.wiki/chat 04:21 C: 04:21 Kyu - to ty mnie o coś podejrzewasz? (numb) 04:21 Bandi, ja jeb z dzidy takie cus było 04:22 Lobo no sorry :D 04:22 Mam skórkę do Osu D1 04:22 Teraz mam AdBlocka 04:22 z takim fajnym KLIK 04:22 Ktoś tu ma może Linuksa? Ja mam Minta 17 B) 04:22 Bandi najlepsze było tam napisane "liz moje stopy" - Ola 04:22 moja dziewczyna ma tak na imie ;-; 04:22 Bandi, ja mam na laptopie 04:23 Wróciłem. 04:23 A jaka dystrybucja? 04:23 Cze. 04:23 Na którym są moje zdjęcia z dzieciństwa ._. 04:23 Linóks Óbóntó 04:23 Bandi, idk 04:23 (y) 04:24 Papież Franciszek 04:24 Nowus, idziemy spać 04:24 D: 04:24 NIE D: 04:24 Ja miałem Óbóntó, F3d0rę, a teraz Mintówkę 04:24 xD DDDDD 04:24 ale :c 04:24 *rozpacza* 04:24 13 groszy hej 04:25 Ktoś se wziął 04:25 I było już 04:25 12 groszy hej 04:25 o/ 04:25 12 groszy tylko nie płacz prosze 04:25 o/ Nyseł 04:25 A co 04:25 Brat skype! 04:25 Licznie nas na tym chacie. 04:25 Mam 3 000 000 000 000 000$ aktualnie w portfelu 04:26 Aracz wczoraj było więcej ludzi :P 04:26 To duży portfel (y) 04:26 Kto jest waszym ulubionym adminem na CPW? Moim jest Aracz (heart) 04:26 Lobo <3 04:26 Ni ma? 04:26 co? 04:26 Co do 12 groszy. 04:26 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UAaW1BUSPP8 04:26 HHAHHAHAHA 04:26 http://www.sadistic.pl/kurczaki-mysla-ze-zacmienie-slonca-to-wczesniejsza-noc-vt351320.htm melodia jest dobitna, nie da się nie śmiać xD 04:26 Wyrzucono mnie 04:26 Za 1/0/4 xD 04:27 Gdzie dwaj idioci z mojej druzyny puszczali muzyczkę 04:27 chwila 04:27 wat 04:27 i mieli 0/0/8 04:27 czy wy robicie tam najazd?! 04:27 Jakie najazdy? 04:27 Gdzie? 04:27 Jak już pisałem, z najeźdźcami się nie dyskutuje, do najeźdźców się strzela. 04:27 słyszę coś o wyrzucaniu, trollowaniu, itp. 04:28 . 04:28 o/ 04:28 Najeźdźców się rozjeżdża xD 04:28 o/ 04:29 geez 04:29 Idioci wszędzie :') 04:29 hej Komand 04:29 W CS:GO :') 04:29 >Mieli dwóch trolli = Zostawiamy ich 04:29 >Mam 1/0/4 = Jestem głupim noobem i mnie wyrzucono 04:29 (bp) 04:30 Jakie są wasze ulubione gry? Ja lubię Splinter Cell Conviction <3 04:30 o/ 04:30 ou 04:30 Arma 3 <3 04:30 conviction 04:30 muszę sobie przejść w końcu xD 04:30 aaa 04:30 Conviction też spoko :E 04:30 ja tam lubie większość gier' 04:31 Lobo 04:31 Odbanujesz Ex q? 04:31 LoboTaker 04:32 ? 04:32 Ping. 04:32 ^ 04:32 widzę 04:32 muszę wpierw poznać zdanie tych, którzy byli wtedy, jak ona dostała bana 04:32 wiecie może, za co? 04:32 Ja lubię GTA:SA, SC, Modern Combat 3/4, Prototype, N.O.V.A. 3 04:32 Karu mi pisał coś tam o podburzaniu przeciwko administracji x_x 04:32 z/w 04:33 zw 04:33 a coś konkretniej o tym pisał? 04:33 Flejmowanie 04:33 Podburzanie użytkowników 04:33 przeciwko Administracji 04:34 Hejtowanie xD 04:34 a faktycznie to robiła? 04:34 Nie. 04:34 bo widziałam tylko akcje na forum 04:34 Nie podał dowodów 04:34 (bp) 04:34 czyli prywatne pobudki (facepalm) 04:34 Dostała bana na miesiąc 04:34 (derp) 04:34 to wiem 04:34 za PRYWATNE pobudki 04:34 ta 04:35 Jestem. 04:35 (Roztrząsanie prywatnych spraw do buntowania innych, prowokowanie flejmwarów i skłócanie społeczności) 04:35 xD 04:35 pytałam się go o to, to albo wyjaśniał zbyt ogólnikowo albo zmieniał temat 04:35 ja kojarzę tylko jeden fakt na forum 04:35 Jak Ex q dostała bana to ja go nazwałem Ciotą (derp) 04:35 to fakt, podburzała innych 04:35 Głównie chyba o te flejmy chodziło, ale nie byłem świadkiem. 04:35 nie dostałem Kicka xD 04:36 aha.... 04:36 To teraz masz mentalnego kicka :E 04:36 Specjalna:Wkład/Ex q Lobo nie gadaj tylko unanuj :F 04:36 Aracz pls no 04:36 ;-; 04:36 :c 04:36 już 04:36 Czuj się skickowany. 04:36 xD 04:36 XD 04:36 Iks De 04:37 Ojjj Karu się wkurzy. 04:37 Kurde 04:37 Spróbuję z pamięci napisać 04:37 coś co karu napisał że niby podrabiam xd 04:37 jeden dialog 04:37 Księżycowy nicku Lobo to Cenzura a Aracza Stary leje czymś tam xD 04:37 to nie ten dialog o którym mówię xD 04:37 Kaszub lubi smoki, linkował mi strony na których są zboki 04:37 z/w 04:38 wait, tak Ex o mnie pisała? 04:38 Nie Ex q 04:38 Karu próbując się bronić na jeden dialog 04:38 który ma Thianne 04:38 aha 04:38 niby twierdzi że podrabiam 04:38 xd 04:38 wait, tak Karu pisał O MNIE! 04:39 ?! 04:39 (wtf) 04:39 Zgubiłem się. 04:39 Pisz po polsku 04:39 C: 04:39 w sumie ja też 04:39 ech 04:39 Ser, wytłumacz od początku 04:39 .v. 04:39 * Księzycowy serek z Biedronki wzdycha 04:39 04:39 Na pewnej Wiki, karu napisał co sądzi o Ex q 04:39 .v. 04:39 "Ex q to stara menda" 04:40 * Adam Bounafiff notuje 04:40 "Nie dziwię się że chłop ją rzucił" 04:40 itp xD 04:40 Tak, tak.... 04:40 to ja to wkleiłem na tę wikię 04:40 * Adam Bounafiff notuje 04:40 dostałem kicka 04:40 aha 04:40 Z/W zjem obiat 04:40 Wróciłem i napisał to co ja powyżej 04:40 czyli o Lobo 04:40 i o Araczu 04:40 żebym ja nie mówiła, co on mi mówił (facepalm) 04:40 twierdząc że tamta wiadomość moja to podróbka 04:40 xD 04:41 wtf?! 04:41 jj 04:41 ech 04:41 04:41 Już zjadłeś ,,obiat''? 04:41 raz jest za mną, mówi, że nie powinno roztrząsać takich rzeczy 04:41 tak 04:41 xD 04:41 a raz sam takie rzeczy robi?! toż to pogranicza ze schizofrenią! 04:41 Z ADHD 04:42 wszędzie go pęłno 04:42 i tak, idzie to do logów, nie wstydzę się tego, co mówię 04:42 Pełno* xD 04:42 o/ 04:42 Lok'tar 04:42 powinno się trzymać zasad, jakiemu się samemu reklamuje 04:42 hej Corazon, co cię tu sprowadza? 04:42 nuda na MWŚ? (bp) 04:42 * Noworoczna tuli Corazona 04:43 * Corazon Laharses skacze na Lobo 04:43 woah 04:43 :c 04:43 nie 04:43 * LoboTaker odsuwa się 04:43 * Corazon Laharses głaszcze Noworoczną 04:43 (kawaii) 04:43 żeby nie było - nie hejcę ani ciebie, ani MWŚ 04:43 w tym przypadku 04:43 sprowadza mnie tu nieokiełznana żądza poznania 04:43 ;o; 04:43 LEL a kto tak pomyślał 04:44 O la boga Why so seroius Lobuś? 04:44 Geez 04:44 Kalasher mnie przeraża xD 04:44 tylko nie Lobuś (rage) 04:44 Lobeczka. 04:44 dlaczemU? C: 04:44 Koguś 04:44 Takerka C: 04:44 Tarka 04:44 Lobuś <3 04:45 Lobusia <3 04:45 KoguśTarka 04:45 xD 04:45 kurde, ogarnąć się (rage) 04:45 ;_; 04:45 Tylko ja mogę na Lobo mówić Lobuś :c 04:45 Wy możecie Lobo :C 04:45 Dobrze Najnoworoczniusiu C: 04:45 dlaczego :c 04:45 wat 04:45 xD 04:45 ja cem mówić Lobuś ;_; 04:45 Corazon, bo Lobo mi pozwoliła ;^; 04:45 NIE! 04:46 Nie możesz :C 04:46 Lobuś. 04:46 Powiedziałem. 04:46 * Księzycowy serek z Biedronki bucha Corazonowi solą w twarz 04:46 Adaś 04:46 JJ 04:46 xD 04:46 nienawidzę cię (derp) 04:46 byłem w sklepie 04:46 Najnoworocznowoczniejsza. 04:46 za co Serku? 04:46 kupić twaróg 04:46 :C 04:46 Lobo 04:46 Nowa, ale jakby co, możesz na pw tak mówić 04:46 Mam milkowe ciasteczka :c 04:46 Masz podziękowania od Ex q :F 04:46 Lobo, wiem ;^; 04:46 Ekszu? 04:47 pozdrów ja 04:47 Ser oko4 04:47 ok* 04:47 LoboRoczna 04:47 C: 04:47 ej co się działo przez ostatnie pół godziny bo byłem nieobecny? 04:47 powiedz że przesyłam buziaki 04:47 takie tam 04:47 Ex dostała unbana 04:47 kto prócz mnie ogląda też Sadola? c: 04:47 opócz faktu że adamcio ciągle podrywa nową 04:47 ja 04:47 (bp 04:47 Lobo 04:47 A właśnie 04:47 (wtf) 04:47 Sadol obrzydliwe pedofilia tam jest 04:47 zacznij oglądać The Big Bang Theory C: 04:47 nie pedofilia 04:47 tylko nekrofilia 04:47 Przemek : Już usuwasz kroniki Sih'neva? 04:47 Wygrała. 04:47 Ja : Kto xD 04:47 D: 04:47 Przemek : Nieważne xD 04:48 jak takie rzeczy, to na Hardzie 04:48 Na hardzie w Osu C: 04:48 ja na Hardzie z reguły oglądam sceny po wypadkach, itp. 04:48 Spłoń 04:48 xD 04:48 wgl Sadol to strona chora jednym słowem C: 04:48 chamsko w sumie też c: 04:48 C: 04:49 na Sadolu aż tak nie obrażają, jak na chamsko 04:49 nie wchodzę na żadne 04:49 szkdoa czasu 04:49 * Księzycowy serek z Biedronki puszcza na dużych wzmacniaczach https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fmQxJzhR_48 04:49 xD 04:49 dżiss znam 04:50 yeah (derp) 04:50 sheesh 04:50 wygrzebałam jakieś baterie do myszki 04:50 Kaszub wysyłasz to 5 razy dziennie 04:50 Jej 04:50 No i? xD 04:50 Uwielbiam to xD 04:50 04:50 i się okazało, że jeszcze mi ta myszka działa (derp) 04:50 czuję się szczęśliwa 04:50 :D która? 04:51 czytam komenty pod jednym filmikiem 04:51 Dostałem A 04:51 (la) 04:51 "Babka w ciąży, jeszcze jakby na kogoś spadła to byłby triple kill :D " Boże x') 04:51 o jezu 04:51 * Corazon Laharses tyka Lobo kijem 04:52 lecz sie :C 04:53 wybacz, mam trochę sadolowy humor 04:53 * Corazon Laharses tyca ją kijem 04:53 choć jak widziałam film, gdzie był wypadek samochodowy, to współczułam :( 04:53 to działo się w Nigerii 04:53 hej Zozol 04:53 moplikiem se jedzie na szychta 04:53 moplikiem se wracam z roboty 04:54 inni pisali jakieś rasistowskie teksty 04:54 na gowie mam gogle karera 04:54 cośtam ma spinte galoty 04:54 lobo typu? 04:54 "rozjechane g*wno", itp. 04:54 ja serio współczułam 04:54 bo tam ojciec rozpaczał nad śmiercią dzieci 04:54 to było smutne :( 04:54 to nie rasistowskie 04:55 tylko niekulturalne 04:55 a śmierci dziecka nienarodzonego nie współczuje :C 04:55 lobo nie przejmuj się 04:55 oni tak pisali o czarnoskórych (ayfkm) 04:55 człowiek to zwierzę 04:55 Lobo 04:55 moplikiem se jedzie na szychta 04:55 w internecie wartości już dawno upadły 04:55 dlatego nie wchodze na sadola banda świrów tam jest 04:55 Ja widziałem film jak rusek spadł z żurawia 04:55 (bp) 04:55 100 m nad ziemią 04:56 https://youtu.be/MY55E7DmzEQ?t=3m42s POSŁUCHAJCIE SE 04:56 Nie jestem rasistą bo,rasizm to przestępstwo a przestępstwa są dla czanych 04:56 lel 04:57 tzw. snuff filmy 04:57 ja raz widziałam samobójstwo polityka 04:57 jak się krew polała ło 04:57 mój brat coś mi mówił o livestreamie na którym jakiś koleś popełnia samobójstwo 04:58 Lobo 04:58 ja widziałem na sadolu 04:58 jak rusek chodził po żurawiu 04:58 i nagle się zawachał 04:58 i zrobił głosowanie czym się zabić 04:58 i spadł 04:58 widziałam to 04:58 i sru w dół 04:58 i walnął o blok 04:58 nom 04:58 masakra 04:59 Chryste 04:59 ale jestem dobry w Osu 04:59 ja to też widziałem :O 04:59 dobra, ja znikam 04:59 /o 04:59 \o 04:59 \o 04:59 Ja też spadam 04:59 o/ 10:54 bo istniejesz 10:54 Jaki suchar xD 10:54 A zwłaszcza ty, Rycerz 10:54 * Ninja Madzia wchodzi na drzewo 10:54 .v. 10:54 Nowa ma sliczne włosy 10:54 żyjesz 10:54 Cały czas sie mnie o cos czepiasz 10:54 wogóle śliczna jest 10:54 nowa życie 10:54 Siema Karu 10:54 * Crejzolkaa zabrania RS wszystkiego 10:54 O/ 10:54 nawet drapania się po dup ie? 10:54 om 10:54 * WładcaRoju zjada drzewo, powoli... 10:54 g 10:54 yo 10:54 Witam 10:54 Oglądałem we Włatcach Móch jak Konieczce mieli uciąć przyrodzenie i stał się Żydem 10:55 karu nawet nie mogę siępo dup ie podrapać bo mi crejz zabrania 10:55 ;_; 10:55 Rycerz, uwziąłeś sie na mnie nawet nie wiem dlaczego 10:55 ja też nie wiem XD 10:55 (STOP) 10:55 * Ninja Madzia łamie gałąź i szykuje się do walki 10:55 Przywołuję do porządku Cie Rycerz i Crejz 10:55 po prostu śmiesznie się ekscytujesz 10:55 dokładnie 10:55 Cześć Roj 10:55 ja też przywołuję do porządku crejz 10:55 Yo 10:55 żeby mnie odszlabanowała 10:55 Ale ja pilnuję ._. 10:55 Niewazne co napisze, a ty musisz do tego dopisac zlosliwy komentarz 10:55 bingo 10:55 * WładcaRoju łapie Madzię 10:55 bo ja lubię się wszystkiego czepiać 10:55 Ech. 10:56 crejz 10:56 odszlabanuj 10:56 RS, przeproś Cleo i Nową! >:C 10:56 kurw a 10:56 nie 10:56 (STOP) 10:56 stapt 10:56 * Ninja Madzia uderza kijem w WładcęRoju i ucieka 10:56 Crejzi, przestań Rycerzowi zakazywać 10:56 Rycerz przestań dawać Nowej złośliwe loemntarze 10:56 komentarze 10:56 karu 10:56 to bym musiał rpzestać oddychać XD 10:56 ;-; 10:56 Karu, ale on obraża Nową i Cleo... 10:56 ale crejz niech mnie odszlabanuje 10:56 cleo się należy bo to kucyfon 10:57 a nowa jak to nowa 10:57 przyzwyczai się w końcu 10:57 Rycerz odróżnij sprawy z kucyfońskiej Wikii od CPW 10:57 UUuuahh... poleciał jak Małysz. 10:57 ale tu jest CPw 10:57 a nie kucyfońska wiki 10:57 I nie będę tu tolerował takiego zachowania. 10:57 no trudno 10:57 Masz być miły dla Cleo 10:57 * Ninja Madzia szuka schronienia 10:57 ale otku to i tak chuj XD 10:57 no dobra 10:57 kucykuj sobie 10:57 wrrr 10:58 crejz mnie dalej nie odszlabanowała 10:58 Ech... 10:58 * Crejzolkaa odszlabonuje RS 10:58 crejz no pliz 10:58 HUHUHU 10:58 * Rycerz Śmierci leci do sali tortur 10:58 Proszę .v. 10:58 ._. 10:58 FANTASTYCZNA ZABAWA 10:58 (STOP) 10:58 dzięki mamo 10:59 Za 40 sekund północ 10:59 http://www.atomowegrabie.pl/img.php?id=38 XD 10:59 * Ninja Madzia znajduje kryjówkę przed Władcą i siedzi cicho 10:59 władca widzi na podczerwień 10:59 PÓŁNOC 11:00 PAM PAM PAAAM 11:00 * WładcaRoju wyczuwa Madzię i znajduje ją 11:00 Ja jetem robotem mnie nie zobaczy 11:00 Heloł. 11:00 Rojek, zostaw! 11:00 W podczerwieni zobaczy się wszystko, boty mają zasilanie więc się grzeją... 11:00 * Ninja Madzia przerażona ucieka w stronę statku 11:00 dobra 11:00 przyszedł czas na mroczne rytuały 11:00 spaaać :C 11:00 czyli to wikia o fanowskich strasznych artykułach? 11:00 GDY CMENTARZA BRAMY OTULA ZMROK JA NA CZARNĄ MSZĘ SWÓJ KIERUJĘ KROK 11:00 Rycerz, bez żartów z Nowej 11:01 nadszedł czas wyruszam już biorę tylko kał i rytualny nóż 11:01 grobów las wzywa nas 11:01 już dziewicę zarżnąć czas 11:01 demon zły 11:01 dwa kozły 11:01 Komunikat admina. 11:02 Będę tępił wszelkie przejawy złośliwości wobec każdego 11:02 Cleo PW >.> 11:02 no dobra 11:02 ok 11:02 I kto będzie się nabijał z tego lub będzie złośliwy dla kogokolwiek 11:02 dostanie kicka lub bana 11:02 HAPPY NEW DAY�������� 11:02 Karu, jak Bowz się ze mnie nabijał i miał mój avatar kicka nie dostał ._. 11:03 Avatar 11:03 Jest tu artykuł o monthamnie? 11:03 Kisiel 11:03 Codzienne przesladowanie kogos za nic to raczej cos innego 11:03 Kisiel! 11:03 A to jest chore 11:03 Zgłodniałam 11:03 Madzia, Zostaw 11:03 Kisiel 11:03 .-. 11:03 Ale 11:04 Jestem taka głodna 11:04 �� 11:04 możesz mnie zjeść 11:04 * Noworoczna daje madzi rogala 11:04 jak geslerowa po dwóch obiadach? 11:04 To zjedz budyń 11:04 * Ninja Madzia szuka noża i widelca 11:04 po trzech 11:04 /me�� 11:04 Hej 11:05 Jedzonko �� 11:05 Lubicie gesler? 11:05 Bow, dostał kicka 11:05 Mi nie smakuje gesler ale może 11:05 Karu, dostał dzisiaj 11:05 Ale wtedy nie :c 11:05 Jakby ją przyprawić�� 11:06 ja spadam siemanko 11:06 o/ 11:07 joł 11:07 3maj się 11:07 wreszcie 11:07 :> 11:07 Ja mieszkam na 1 11:07 (bb) 11:07 Maja 11:07 Pszczułką 11:07 Jest 11:07 Tu 11:07 pozyczy mi ktoś podusię? 11:07 Ja 11:08 �� 11:08 nie :x 11:08 Chmurowata ale jest 11:08 ☁ 11:08 dzięki Madziu <3 11:08 :-) 11:09 �� 11:09 �� codziennie niskie ceny!!! 11:10 kfadracig 11:10 Czemu nikt sie do mnie nie zwraca Madzia? :c 11:10 Nowa, bo wszyscy Cie bardziej po nicku kojarzą 11:10 Ninja Media Ekspert? 11:10 Meh 11:10 A do mnie Kędzierzysław? 11:11 Madzia Nowus 11:11 :3 11:11 Karu, kuzynka sie do mnie zwrocila "Nowa" jak u niej bylam 11:11 Heh. 11:11 Wlasciwie to "Ej Nowa" 11:12 ide się kąpać 11:12 hej ;-; 11:12 Umm, cieszymy sie 11:12 pomuszmy mu 11:12 (all) 11:12 boje sie iść do wanny bo mi w wannie rekin pływa 11:12 ;-; 11:12 Przyjemnej kąpieli 11:12 chyba go kwasem obleje 11:12 kreta poszukam czy coś 11:12 Ee... wykap sie w kaluzy 11:12 Albo cos 11:12 Dobry pomysł 11:12 umyj sie powietzem 11:13 Albo mydlem 11:13 Yo Rzymek 11:13 ;-; 11:13 elo 11:13 o/ 11:13 ;-; 11:14 Zobaczył mnie i poszedł :> 11:14 umieram 11:14 ;-; 11:14 nie umieraj! 2015 03 21